Rokudaime Hokage is Sasuke?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Perang shinobi berakhir, masalah yang dialami Naruto tidak sampai di sana. Ia terpukul karena Sasuke diangkat sebagai Hokage, dengan dirinya sebagai kapten ANBU. Melihat Naruto yang selalu murung, Sasuke memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengakui bahwa sejak kecil, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. semi-canon, banyak hint-hint SasuNaru di manga aslinya. Special Naruto Birthday. ONESHOOT


Summary: Perang shinobi berakhir, masalah yang dialami Naruto tidak sampai di sana. Ia terpukul karena Sasuke diangkat sebagai Hokage, dengan dirinya sebagai kapten ANBU. Melihat Naruto yang selalu murung, Sasuke memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengakui bahwa sejak kecil, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. semi-canon, banyak hint-hint SasuNaru di manga aslinya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Semi canon, YAOI, BoyXBoy, cerita gay, lime, lemon, miss typos minta absen, OOC, hasil pengamatan author selama jadi penggemar manga Naruto terutama SasuNaru.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Happy Birthday My Lovely Naruto, happy reading all!**

.

..

Semuanya memang tidak berlangsung mudah. Cenderung terasa menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Membuat seseorang meratap karena kepiluan. Terluka karena keputus asaan.

Kurang beruntung! Mungkin hal itu yang dia pikirkan. Memang ia sadar, tidak semua hal yang diharapkan bisa sesuai dengan kenyataan di masa depan. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kenyataan yang dijalaninya harus sesakit ini.

Pemuda berambut blonde yang dulu memiliki mimpi ingin menjadi hokage itu tersenyum miris, dibalik topeng rubah yang dikenakannya tersungging seulas getaran bibir tipis. Mendesis, meringis, dan mungkin... awal-awalnya dia juga tidak bisa menahan tangis.

Sakit! Hatinya sudah terlanjur terjerat rasa sakit.

Ia kini hanya duduk di atas dahan pohon, membiarkan angin membelai-belai rambut pirang jabriknya, menusuk permukaan kulit tannya yang hanya ditutupi kaos singlet turtle neck hitam ketat yang menonjolkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya, menggunakan jeans hitam yang mempergagah penampilannya. Lengan kanannya terdapat hitai atte dan lambang konoha yang dulu selalu ia ikat di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya posisinya sekarang pun tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi tamak adalah sifat alamiah manusia bukan? Ia pun berhak merasakan demikian bukan? Yah! Baginya ia pun memiliki hak yang sama dengan manusia lainnya, sekalipun ia bukan manusia biasa. Ia adalah seorang jichuriki Kyuubi. Seseorang yang bisa saja menghancurkan desanya dalam satu hari jika ia ingin.

Perlu dicatat, ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Hatinya terlalu suci, sekalipun sering disakiti.

Dia adalah seorang kapten ANBU. Yah... Naruto Uzumaki kini menjadi kapten ANBU. Sulit dipercaya memang, seorang pemuda blonde yang selalu optimis akan menjadi hokage itu kini justru berada sebagai tameng orang nomor satu di Konoha. Gagal, sekalipun ia sudah bersusah payah membunuh seorang Madara Uchiha, meskipun ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh kaum manusia, tapi mimpinya… tetap tidak bisa ia of Form

Di balik topengnya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu sekelilingnya, memperhatikan setiap orang di bawah sana yang masuk ke kantor hokage, memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun manusia berbahaya yang akan mengancam keselamatan hokage baru mereka. Hokage yang selalu dipuja-puja.

Matanya menyayu sedih saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink pendek, tampak tersenyum memikat saat melihat kotak bento yang dibawanya dan akan diberikan pada sang hokage. Kedua pipinya bersemu merona karena lagi-lagi ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang sejak dulu sudah amat dia puja.

Hokage tertampan dan paling tidak banyak bicara berasal dari klan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, dia berhasil menunjukkan kemampuannya dan diakui warga desa, berperan penting atas berakhirnya perang dunia melawan kakek buyutnya sendiri. Uchiha Madara...

"Apa tidak ada yang tersisa untukku?" lirih Naruto sedih. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. mengutuk kemalangan yang sudah sejak kecil ia jalani. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berharga saat ini. Merasa kehidupannya sama sekali tidak diperlukan lagi.

Bahkan, Sakura... gadis yang sangat dicintainya dan selalu dilindunginya itu pun kini hanya melihat Sasuke. Tidak lagi melihatnya padahal dulu sempat berpura-pura mencintainya. Hanya untuk meminta Naruto agar tidak lagi mengejar Sasuke. tapi siapa sangka, setelah Sasuke kembali Naruto akan dicampakannya lagi?

Sasuke Uchiha...

Dia memang seseorang yang sempurna. Naruto meringis menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang mulai mencengkeram erat ulu hatinya. Memperparah beban penderitaannya. Y mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa mengatur Tuhan bukan?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, wajah cantiknya sedikit merona saat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai di balik meja kerjanya, mengerjakan semua dokumen yang menjadi tugas-tugasnya. Sakura langsung memasuki ruangan hokage, menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadirannya. Ahh… Uchiha memang seperti itu bukan?

"Aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang." Sakura kembali mengulas senyum. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu semakin lama terlihat semakin tampan saja. Tapi entah kenapa… sampai saat ini belum ada satu gadis pun yang menarik perhatiannya? Sosoknya yang amat sempurna, mungkin mencari juga pasangan hidup yang sempurna.

"Terima kasih." tanggap Sasuke seadanya. Hanya sedetik melirik sang kunoichi terkuat lalu kembali tenggelam di pekerjaannya. Sakura meletakkan bento yang dibawanya di atas meja Sasuke, ia mulai berpikir keras mencari topik pembicaraan. Sekali saja… ia ingin mengajak Sasuke berbincang.

"Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sakura manis. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapi hal sepele. Ia sudah terlalu dipusingkan dengan semua tugasnya dan... memikirkan 'dia'...

"Malam ini akan ada festival loh!"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" Sakura menahan napas saat melihat Sasuke tetap tidak memberi respon. Ahh... sulit sekali mengajak Sasuke bicara... kadang ia iri pada Naruto yang selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke membentaknya, mengejeknya, bahkan tidak jarang juga mengusili si blonde hanya untuk membuat Naruto marah.

Sementara padanya tidak pernah. Pernah sih Sasuke menolongnya beberapa kali, tapi tetap tidak sebanyak perhatian Sasuke pada Naruto. membuatnya mendadak putus asa. Tidak jarang juga ia berpikir Sasuke itu… gay?

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyerah, sekelebat bayangan topik pembicaraan lain terlintas di pikirannya. Ternyata… mengingat sahabat baiknya yang lain mungkin bisa mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Sasuke. Mudah-mudahan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto belakangan ini?"

_Got it!_

Dan kali ini Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sekali pun sorot matanya masih sangat datar. Melihat Sasuke mulai mau melihatnya, Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata… Sasuke memang hanya tertarik jika membahas sahabat kuning mereka.

"Apa dia masih kecewa karena tidak terpilih menjadi hokage, ya?" Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia ikut sedih dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang sekarang penyendiri. Tidak pernah mau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi. Sejujurnya ia juga _shock_ saat dewan tetua justru memilih Sasuke sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Padahal sudah banyak yang dilakukan Naruto untuk desa. "Dia jadi pendiam."

Sasuke termenung. Ia memang sadar betul dan merasakan perubahan sikap sahabat blondenya itu. Ia juga tahu pasti kalau Naruto masih diliputi perasaan kecewa pasca 3 bulan Sasuke di angkat menjadi hokage.

Hanya saja... di depannya Naruto terlihat selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tidak mau jujur dan menunjukkan kesakitannya. Terkadang membuat Sasuke jengah. Sasuke ingin Naruto bicara padanya, hanya memakinya pun tak apa. Ia… merindukan Naruto'nya' yang dulu.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke tegas. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar keluar dari ruangannya. Sakura menurut, ia keluar dan segera menutup pintu. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto bicara, membuat Naruto kembali menjadi periang seperti sebelum Sasuke diangkat menjadi hokage.

Dan dalam 3 detik, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan jendela ruangan hokage, ia masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berlutut di depan sang Hokage. Ia yang dijadikan pengawal dan pelindung hokage desa daun itu selalu berusaha _on time_ setiap Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama?" pertanyaan Naruto kontan membuat Sasuke merasa tertohok. Nada perih tersirat jelas setiap kali Naruto memanggilnya 'Hokage'. Padahal Sasuke sudah mengingatkannya beberapa kali agar memanggilnya Sasuke saja. Bahkan masih dipanggil 'Teme' pun ia tidak keberatan.

"Hari ini Kazekage Suna akan kemari." Sasuke memberitahu, "Mungkin sore ini mereka sampai."

"Ha'i." Naruto mengangguk hormat, "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

Naruto terdiam, menatap Sasuke dalam dari balik topengnya. Tak lama, sampai kemudian ia membuang pandangannya.

"Kalau begit-"

"Kenapa tidak bicara?" tanya Sasuke memotong. Sejenak Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke? Apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke?

"Maaf?"

"Kau membenciku, kan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Bibirnya menipis saat mendesis. Ia menunggu Naruto berteriak dan meledak-ledak seperti biasanya. Ia merindu pada sosok periang Naruto yang dulu.

"Kau iri kan padaku?" Sasuke berkata sinis, ia menatap Naruto semakin intens. "Aku adalah missing-nin, dan begitu kembali langsung diangkat menjadi hokage."

Sasuke mendengus, "Lihat dirimu, sekali pun kau sudah sangat berusaha, bahkan melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikan desa, kau bahkan tidak sanggup menjadi hokage.

"Kau payah Dobe, tidak kah kau merasa itu memalukan?" sindir Sasuke semakin ketus, ia tidak puas saat melihat Naruto tetap bungkam, hanya kedua tangannya saja yang semakin mengepal, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'Marahlah Dobe! Dan keluarkan segala rasa kesal dan jengkel di hatimu. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya, aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kau ingin memukulku.' Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

Tapi diluar dugaan, ternyata Naruto tetap memilih diam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena tertutupi topeng. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin gelisah.

Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Marahlah padaku!

Brak!

Akhirnya justru Sasuke sendiri yang jengkel, muak pada Naruto yang tidak memberi respon. Mendengar suara meja terbelah kontan saja Naruto berdiri dan menatap mata Sasuke, tanpa menyadari bahwa itu justru menjadi suatu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya.

"Saringan!" desis Sasuke tipis. Seiring perubahan warna onyx kelamnya menjadi merah darah, dengan tiga titik koma memutar berwarna hitam pekat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto nyalang, mendengus karena kini si blonde itu sudah seperti raga tak bernyawa, tatapan matanya pun kosong. Terjebak genjutsu, dunia ilusi ciptaan Sasuke. Well… mungkin Sasuke memang memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar di kedepannya, Naruto tidak lagi tak mengacuhkannya.

.

..

"Di mana ini?" lirih Naruto saat baru menyadari ia ada di tengah hutan belantara yang tidak dikenalinya, menyapu pandang ke sekelilingnya. Sampai kemudian, ia menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu...

Ia sadar ini dunia yang Sasuke ciptakan. Dan ia, hanya bisa menunggu ingin tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih, "Semuanya sudah kau ambil."

"Kau rampas." Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan sorot lelah. Merasa apa pun yang dikatakannya kini tidak ada gunanya, ia berpikir mati pun tak apa.

"Kau bersikap seolah aku tidak memedulikanmu Dobe!"

Sret!

Satu kunai terlempar menggores lengan kanan Naruto, merobek kulit tan berotot itu membentuk garis horizontal. Darah segar mengalir dari luka sepanjang 3cm itu. Menetes ke tanah lalu menghilang tak berbekas. Hening, tidak ada suara apa pun disekitarnya selain degupan jantung si blonde sendiri. ia berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau membenciku, Dobe?" satu kunai lain menggores kaki Naruto, tidak terlalu dalam memang, walau tetap saja menorehkan luka yang membuat darahnya menetes. Tapi tetap si blonde itu bergeming, tidak peduli sekalipun Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

Naruto bukan tidak merasa sakit, ia hanya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan luka yang tak seberapa dibanding luka di hatinya. Yang semakin lama semakin lebar, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Andai aku bisa begitu…" lirih Naruto.

Naruto terdongak saat merasa ada seseorang yang menjambak rambutnya. Perlahan, topengnya mulai terbuka. Memamerkan wajah tan rupawan yang sudah lama tidak menampakkan wujud aslinya. Selalu tertutup topeng nyaris tidak pernah ada lagi yang melihatnya.

Biru safir matanya sedikit tertutup kelopak mata Naruto yang menyayu, hidung mancungnya masih seperti dulu. Bibir tipisnya tampak merah pecah-pecah. Dan di kedua pipinya, goresan seperti kumis itu masih ada.

Leher jenjang dengan jakun yang sempat naik turun saat Naruto menelan ludah, oh, betapa sangat menguji kesabaran pemuda raven yang masih tidak menampakkan wujud aslinya. Ia menikmati setiap lekukan tubuh pemuda yang selama ini menjadi incarannya.

Perlahan, Naruto merasa ada yang menekan bibirnya, mengulum dan mengisapnya penuh nafsu. Naruto menatap bibirnya yang serasa ditarik-tarik datar, si pelaku tak berwujud itu benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" kata Naruto saat merasa tubuhnya mulai digerayangi sepasang tangan tak terlihat, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Jangan bilang si tampan itu memiliki kelainan? Bukan kah banyak wanita yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya hanya untuk minta disentuh? Kenapa justru Sasuke kini bertindak tidak senonoh terhadapnya?

"Kau manis, Dobe!" pipi kanan Naruto seperti dijilat basah. "Biarkan aku 'memakanmu'."

"Kau gila!"

"Karenamu, kan?" Sasuke mulai menunjukkan wujudnya perlahan, ia mengelus bibir Naruto dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Mata merahnya menatap Naruto tajam, tiba-tiba bibirnya menyunggingkan satu seringaian, seringaian yang akan membuat siapa pun luluh jatuh karenanya.

"Kau tahu Dobe? Aku senang saat melihatmu memakai seragam ANBU." Sasuke berbisik erotis, menjilat dan mengulum cuping telingan kanan Naruto. "Kau sexy."

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke." Naruto mendesis menahan geli. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak mau." Sasuke menolak tegas. "Aku sudah sangat 'tegang' karenamu."

"Kau sekarang Hokage!" Naruto mengingatkan. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan vulgar Sasuke. "Tidak ada hokage cabul macam kau selama ini."

"Biar aku menjadi yang pertama."

Perlahan, kaos ANBU yang dikenakan Naruto memudar, membuat Naruto hanya bertelanjang dada. Si pirang itu berdecak kesal, ia menatap Sasuke nyalang. Mendesis saat merasa ada yang menarik-narik kedua nipplenya yang mulai menegang.

"Aku menginginkamu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto tanpa perlawanan. Ia menghirup wangi citrus yang entah sejak kapan begitu disukainya? Membuatnya mabuk, membuatnya melayang. "Aku bahkan menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Naruto tidak memedulikan celotehannya. Persetan dengan segala omong kosong Sasuke, ia tidak mau tahu. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

Naruto berusaha sadar dari genjutsu Sasuke. Tapi percuma, ia tidak bisa terburu-buru, ia harus fokus. sekalipun Naruto memang bertambah kuat, Sasuke pun tak kalah kuatnya.

Naruto berdecak saat menyadari ia memang tidak pernah bisa lebih mengungguli _chiken_ _butt_ di depannya itu. Sasuke tampak asyik menjilati dan membuat kissmark di sekitar leher dan tulang belikatnya. Tidak memedulikan segala protesan yang keluar dari bibir cherry Naruto.

"He-hentikan!" desis Naruto mulai panas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah saat Sasuke mengisap kuat-kuat salah satu titik sensitif di lehernya. Lambat laun ia memang menikmati permainan Sasuke, bibirnya terkatup berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Kau gurih," kata Sasuke serak. Ia mulai dikuasai nafsunya, tangannya yang kekar menggerayangi tubuh langsing berotot Naruto. mengelus lembut setiap kotak-kotak padat yang terbentuk di perutnya. "Kau ingat pertarungan terakhir kita di lembah kematian?" lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

**flashback on **

Naruto terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dengan Sasuke yang membungkuk tepat di atasnya. Jarak di antara keduanya bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh sentimeter.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sendu, tidak dipungkirinya, ia memang ingin kuat. Tapi membunuh orang yang menjadi kekuatannya hanya akan membuatnya rapuh. Sasuke memang ingin memiliki kekuatan besar. Tapi obsesinya belakangan ini berubah, bukan hanya ingin kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi, tapi agar lebih kuat dari pemuda yang kini tak sadarkan diri di bawahnya.

Agar dia suatu hari nanti bisa melindunginya. Agar suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjaga 'sahabat' terdekatnya.

Agar mendapatkan saringan yang sempurna, Itachi menyarankan Sasuke agar membunuh orang yang paling disayanginya, paling berharga untuknya…

Dan sialnya... satu-satunya keluarga yang disayanginya itu, adalah satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke tidak mungkin melukainya.

Langit mendung mulai menyeruakan gemuruh-gemuruh aneh, angin berhembus lembut seolah memiliki peran untuk meyakinkan hatinya yang tengah diliputi perasaan gelisah. Gerimis turun membasahi tanah basah yang kini menjadi alas yang Sasuke pijak, mengguyur tubuh mereka, menyamarkan air mata Sasuke yang menetes dari kedua permata onyx kelamnya.

Sakit! Hatinya memang sangat sakit. Ini pun bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijalaninya, berpisah dengan pemuda blonde ini bisa membuat hatinya yang masih sedikit berfungsi itu mati. Tapi ia harus pergi. Yah… Sasuke harus pergi.

Tanpa diintruksi, Sasuke semakin menurunkan kepalanya, menutup kelopak matanya, dan dalam satu tarikan napas, bibir Sasuke mengecup hangat bibir tipis Naruto, berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya, meminta Naruto bersabar dan menunggu ia kembali suatu hari nanti.

Sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya, tersenyum miris, dan mengucapkan sebuah mantera yang sanggup menggetarkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, mantera yang akan menjadi sumpah matinya, "Selamanya... aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

**flashback off**

"Kau!" desis Naruto marah. Kesal pada Sasuke yang dulu pernah mencuri kesempatan dari kesempitan nasibnya. Wajahnya semakin merona merah, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Sasuke perbuat terhadapnya. Cih! Jadi ternyata sebelum hari ini, mereka bukan berciuman dua kali, tapi tiga kali. Itu pun yang ia tahu…

"Hn?"

"Menyebalkan!" Naruto ingin membuang muka tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Gerakan tubuhnya benar-benar terbatas. Saringan brengsek! Kalau bisa, akan Naruto colok saja kedua mata merah menyebalkan itu.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia kembali asyik dengan perbuatannya yang sedang meremas-remas bokong sekal Naruto. tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya, kecuali… Hatake Kakashi yang biadab itu. Seenaknya saja dia menusuk pantat yang kini diremasnya saat mereka masih kanak-kanak dulu. Saat Naruto berusaha merebut bel di tangan Kakashi.

Sasuke berusaha tidak ambil pusing, yang penting sekarang Naruto hanya bisa disentuhnya bukan? Ia menggesek-gesekan milik mereka yang semakin menegang, membuat mau tidak mau Naruto mengerang tertahan.

"Tidak kah kau menyadari perlakuanku untukmu selalu berbeda Dobe?"

"Yah, hanya aku yang sering kau bentak tanpa alasan yang jelas." Naruto mendengus, Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas lalu mengelus pipi Naruto penuh sayang. Pipi yang sejak dulu sangat ingin disentuh jari-jari kasarnya. Ingin memastikan tiga garis di kedua pasang pipinya itu benar-benar kumis, atau memang hanya tanda lahir? Sekarang Sasuke tahu, garis-garis itu hanya tanda lahir Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat senja, aku duduk sendirian di danau dan kau lewat hendak pulang."

"..."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, saat di kelas tanpa sengaja kita berciuman."

"..."

"Aku marah, saat dulu Sakura menghina dan mengatakan kau nakal karena tidak pernah punya orangtua. Dia tidak tahu, kau punya aku Naruto, kau punya aku yang berusaha kuat agar bisa melindungimu."

"..."

"Kau ingat saat kita berusaha merebut lonceng dari guru Kakashi? Aku saat itu berpikir jauh lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada kau tidak makan. Itu alasanku memberikan bentoku padamu."

"..."

"Lalu saat latihan naik ke atas puncak pohon dan kau terpeleset hampir jatuh, aku lega karena menolongmu tepat waktu."

"..."

"Dan... saat kita melawan Zabuza, aku hampir mati saat Haku justru berbalik menyerangmu." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Mengingat saat ia mengorbankan punggungnya agar jarum-jarum yang dilemparkan Haku tidak mengenai lagi si blonde kesayangannya.

Sasuke menatap kedua safir di depannya dengan sorot sendu, "Saat aku menjadikan punggungku sebagai tamengmu, aku berpikir bagaimana lagi caraku melindungimu? Aku takut jika saat itu aku mati kau akan diserang Haku. Tapi saat aku membuka mata dan melihatmu selamat, aku bernapas lega, dan dengan itu aku memutuskan harus jauh lebih kuat, agar kejadian mengerikan itu tidak lagi terulang."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam merenung. Ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke bisa bicara panjang lebar tentang masa lalu mereka. Naruto ingin menyangkalnya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa?

Otaknya mulai mengumpulkan setiap keping-keping memori tentang mereka dulu, dan Naruto sadar, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke... memang selalu melindunginya.

Tapi kemudian Naruto mengingat satu hal. Kejadian yang dua kali menghantam hatinya saat Sasuke melakukannya. Di markas Orochimaru, Sasuke pernah hampir membunuhnya, dan saat pertama kalinya menapakan kedua kaki di perang shinobi terakhir, Naruto yang pertama kali menyapanya, tapi justru Sakura orang yang pertama namanya dipanggil Sasuke.

Dan, kejadian Sasuke yang amat berusaha melindungi Sakura dari bijuu, membuat Naruto yakin yang diucapkan Sasuke hanya omong kosong belaka, hanya untuk membuatnya melayang dan menghempaskan ia ke kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Membuatnya semakin sakit, membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Lagipula, kalau memang Sasuke mencintai Naruto kenapa dia mencalonkan diri sebagai Hokage? Sedangkan Sasuke tahu betul sejak kecil hal itu menjadi impian terbesar Naruto.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal, ia menggeram. Sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan tatapan sinisnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang memang sedang menguasai alam bawah sadar Naruto hanya bisa meringis saat bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Kau tahu saat di markas Orochimaru aku melayangkan kusanagiku ke punggungmu sebenarnya yang kuincar bukan dirimu?" Sasuke menghela napas lelah, tersenyum skeptis membuat miris.

"Aku tahu Kyuubi sedang berusaha mempengaruhimu. Menguasai tubuhmu." Kata Sasuke lembut. "Jika saat itu aku memang berniat membunuhmu, tanpa perlu menunggu lama pasti sudah kutebas lehermu." imbuhnya lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu. Setelah aku yakin Yamato akan menolongmu tepat waktu baru aku menggerakkan tanganku." Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh harap, benar-benar mengharapkan Naruto mempercayai kata-katanya walau pun hanya sebait kalimat. "Walau tetap saja aku menyesal karena kusanagiku tanpa sengaja menggoresmu."

Jeda, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian itu, dan tanpa sadar hatinya membenarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke tidak langsung membunuhnya sekalipun ia bisa. Sasuke justru terkesan mengulur-ngulur waktu membuat dirinya selama ini juga bertanya-tanya.

"Dan saat aku baru selesai bertarung dengan Danzo, saat itu mataku buta." Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. "Kau ingat juga saat aku hampir membunuh Sakura dengan kunai beracun yang kurebut darinya? Jujur saja aku _shock_ saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan kunai itu justru menggores pipimu." Sasuke kembali membelai pipi tan pemuda di depannya penuh sayang. Sekalipun goresan luka beberapa tahun lalu itu sudah lama hilang. Sorot matanya sarat akan rasa penyesalan.

"Dan untuk masalah melindungi Sakura. Apa kau pikir aku hanya akan diam sementara kau melindunginya mati-matian, heh?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Membuatnya jadi memujamu, menginginkanmu, dan merebutmu dariku?"

"Sengaja aku memanggilnya lebih dulu, karena aku ingin melihat kau cemburu." Sasuke tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu. "Sengaja aku hendak menyingkirkanmu dan melindunginya sendiri, karena dengan itu kau pasti akan kesal dan terus mengajakku bicara."

"Aku hanya ingin kau fokus padaku, itu saja kok."

Memang!

Sasuke tahu diri. Ia sadar sudah terlalu sering menyakiti pemuda blonde di depannya. Membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu menangisi tingkah pongahnya.

Ia, sudah berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari Naruto, sadar jika mereka dekat hanya akan membuat si blonde itu semakin terluka.

Tapi rasa cintanya yang sudah terlanjur besar itu tidak dapat lagi ia kendalikan. Dadanya sesak jika sehari saja tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat Naruto lebih akrab dengan orang-orang yang kini sudah menerimanya menjadi keluarga.

Cemburu?

Yah, Sasuke memang sangat cemburu. Ia ingin Naruto hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Miliknya!

Sampai tanpa sadar, Sasuke yang terlanjur terobsesi itu melakukan segala cara. Tidak ambil pusing jika ketololannya itu justru membuat orang yang disayanginya semakin terluka. Karena itu ia memilih menjadi hokage, dengan menjadi hokage, ia akan bisa memonopoli kehidupan pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Tidak membiarkan seorang gadis pun bisa memiliki sang Uzumaki terakhir.

Biar saja ia dianggap egois. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sudah seharusnya ia dapatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke kembali mengulum bibir Naruto, tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang mencoba menghentikan aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya, berusaha sadarkan diri dari genjutsu yang dibuat si pemuda bermata merah, "Dan selamanya akan begit-eh?" ia memekik saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Si pirang itu…

Benar-benar deh!

.

..

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Napasnya terengah, ia segera beringsut duduk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Alisnya mengernyit saat sadar sudah bukan berada di ruang kerja Hokage. Di mana dia?

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya nanar. Ia berada di atas kasur king size dengan sprei dan selimut sutra biru yang ditindihnya. Berada di dalam sebuah kamar luas bercat putih. tujuh meter di depannya terdapat pintu kayu besar bercat coklat, setiap sisinya terdapat dua guci antik yang artistik.

Naruto melihat ke samping kanannya, di sana ada sebuah lemari besar lima pintu, sekitar tiga meter ke kanan dari lemari itu, ada sebuah jendela besar yang ditutupi tirai biru, di depannya sebuah sofa biru dongker tertata manis, saat melempar kepalanya 180 drajat, ia menemukan pintu coklat yang ia kira kamar mandi.

Tidak jauh dari sana, terdapat rak raksasa yang dipenuhi banyak buku.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin bertambah, kala ia merasa cukup familiar dengan tempatnya kini berada.

Tapi dua tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat Naruto tersentak, matanya terbelalak saat mendengar bisikan merdu di telinganya, napas seseorang di belakangnya itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak merinding, "Ini kamar kita, tempat yang akan kita gunakan setiap hari untuk bercinta."

Sret!

Eh?

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Kedua tangannya terikan borgol rantai pemakan cakra. Membuat kekuatannya itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Setiap tangan Naruto yang di borgol itu ujung rantainya diikat ke setiap tiang sisi ranjang, rantainya yang panjang membuat Naruto leluasa bergerak sekali pun tetap tidak bisa turun dari ranjangnya.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?" rahang Naruto mengetat hebat. Tidak suka si raven perlakukan seperti tahanan kelas kakap. Demi Tuhan ia adalah seorang kapten ANBU, tidak selayaknya diperlakukan demikian.

"Memelukmu." Sasuke berkata serak ia mengecupi tengkuk Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit memberontak tidak terima. Ia 'masih' normal. "Menyentuhmu..." tangannya mulai merayap ke atas dari perut telanjang Naruto, menyentuh nipple pink kecoklatan membuat siempunya tersentak,

"Dan... memilikimu Dobe." Kali ini satu jilatan basah diterima Naruto di pipi kanannya.

"Kau gila!" desis Naruto parau. "Kita sama-sama pria Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan." Naruto menghela napas lelah. Berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang tampak santai-santai saja mendengarnya. Sasuke bahkan mengambil sebuah pil dan membuka mulut Naruto paksa, memasukan pil itu ke dalam mulut Naruto dan menarik dagunya ke atas agar Naruto menelannya.

Naruto tampak kesusahan, ia menatap Sasuke nyalang setelah berhasil menelan pil-yang-entah-apa-gunanya?

"Tidak kah kau sadar sebagai Uchiha terakhir harusnya kau menikahi wanita? Membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha."

"Begitu, ya?" Sasuke sok berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian bibirnya membentuk seulas seringaian. "Kau, bisa memberiku anak Dobe."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini Mpreg."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun sama-sama diam. Hanya hembusan napas mereka saja yang sama-sama terdengar, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Naruto sedikit risih melihat Sasuke yang sudah bertelanjang. Napsu sekali sih?

"Aku masih mencintai Sakura." Naruto berkata jujur, tidak ambil peduli pada pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat, dapat di dengarnya gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk jengkel. Tidak suka karena si blonde berani membahas gadis bersurai pink yang menjadi sahabat baik mereka, padahal sore ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk mereka beromantis ria. "Dan kau tahu itu."

"Dia tidak pernah memedulikanmu," Sasuke mencibir. "DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU IDIOT!" akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak. "Kenapa harus dia?" Sasuke bertanya lirih, "Sejak awal akulah yang selalu menerimamu... mencintaimu.

"Kau tahu dan merasakan sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan?" Mengecup surai pirang Naruto lembut, "Kumohon, jangan buat aku terus merasakan hal yang sama.

"Memilihku, dan kupastikan selamanya kau akan bahagia."

"Yah…" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Memiliki Sakura mungkin memang hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya, tapi bukan kah dia masih memiliki sesosok gadis cantik yang selama ini selalu memujanya? Bahkan berani maju ke medan perang saat bersama Pain hanya untuk melindunginya?

"Tapi aku masih punya Hinata." Naruto berkata pelan. "Aku ingin klan Namikaze-Uzumaki bangkit lagi Sasuke."

"Jangan bahas mereka." Sasuke memelas. "Kumohon, sebesar apa pun cinta yang Hinata berikan untukmu, aku tetap jauh lebih mencintaimu."

"Dulu, kau yang memaksaku kembali ke Konoha. Kau selalu bilang, kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang." Sasuke mengingatkan. "Kau juga bilang ke mana pun aku pergi kau akan terus mengejarku dan membawaku kembali ke Konoha."

"Sekarang coba lihat? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kata-katanya di masa lalu justru akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri. membuatnya kebingungan.

"Tap-tapi bukan ini maksudku Teme!"

"Jadi kau membohongiku Dobe?

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia tahu berdebat dengan pemuda jenius di belakangnya hanya akan semakin mempermalukannya. Ia pun diam saja saat Sasuke kembali meraup bibirnya, memejamkan mata, dan menikmati setiap hisapan di kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan kedua tangan Sasuke menggerayangi setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku Dobe!" Sasuke berkata absolute. Pertanda apa pun yang dilakukan Naruto, sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhi keputusannya. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau nikmati saja apa pun yang akan kulakukan."

"Ngh..." Naruto mengerang nikmat saat kedua tangan Sasuke mulai memilin kedua pucuk di dadanya, memutar lalu menarik-nariknya lembut. Membuat tubuhnya sedetik berontak dan bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai menegang. Menikmati gelenyar memabukkan yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

Kulit Naruto semakin memerah, ia berusaha membalas setiap pagutan bibir Sasuke, membuka bibirnya memberi akses bagi lidah Sasuke untuk mengabsen setiap bagian dari rongga mulutnya.

Entahlah! Sebenarnya Naruto tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bingung karena semua bagian tubuhnya seolah merespon setiap sentuhan Sasuke dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba terbesit pemikiran yang sanggup membuat dirinya sendiri membelalakan kedua safirnya yang belakangan ini seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

Selama ini, apa benar dia mencintai Sakura?

Atau...

Cemburu pada Sakura yang sampai saat ini masih mencintai Sasuke?

Apa benar ia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang demi janjinya pada Sakura?

Atau...

Ia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang untuk dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa ia harus sampai bersujud di kaki Raikage dulu demi Sasuke?

Kenapa ia tetap keukeuh ingin membawa pulang Sasuke padahal Sakura sudah memintanya untuk menyerah?

Dan, banyak kata 'kenapa' kini bersarang rumit di kepala pirangnya. Membuat pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri karena kapasitas IQ-nya yang tidak sanggup mencukupi.

"Jangan banyak berpikir, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke mendesis saat menjilat kulit leher jenjang Naruto. Nikmat sekali. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah terbaring lagi dengan Sasuke yang menindihnya? Membuat posisi mereka jauh lebih leluasa.

"Sah-" Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar memanggil nama Sasuke, tubuhnya menggelinjang saat Sasuke mengisap kuat-kuat salah satu titik sensitifnya di dada kanannya.

"Yah, kita sudah sah!" kata Sasuke sinting. Dia tampaknya salah tanggap dengan lenguhan Naruto tadi. Dan tampaknya Naruto sendiri juga tidak keberatan. Ia justru meremas-remas rambut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang masih di rantai. Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram pelan punggung putih alabaster si raven yang terasa mulai panas di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke menjilat nipple Naruto, sesekali ia menggigit, dan mengisapnya kuat-kuat, membuat Naruto melenguh keras tidak bisa menahan sensasi geli yang perlahan mulai menenggelamkannya di lingkaran nafsunya sendiri.

"Ahk!" rintih Naruto saat Sasuke meremas lembut kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang sempurna dan masih tertutupi celana. Desahan pelannya terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke, semakin membakar libidonya, semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Sasuke mengurut kejantanan Naruto lembut, sesekali mengelus dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak teratur, membuat desahan demi desahan Naruto terdengar berirama.

"Sahsukeh..." Naruto mulai meronta, tidak nyaman dengan kedua tangannya yang di rantai. Cakranya dihisap, tenaganya cepat terkuras. "Le-lepaskan ikatannyah, ahk!"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menggeleng, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Naruto kabur begitu ia melepaskan belenggunya. Sasuke sadar betul seberapa kuat si blonde, untuk membuatnya dalam posisi seintim ini, tentu bukan hal yang mudah sekalipun untuknya. "Kecuali jika milikku sudah memasuki lubangmu, Dobe."

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Sasuke. pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menyerah. Membiarkan saja Sasuke yang mulai menjilati perutnya. Mengisap kuat-kuat pusarnya, lalu menjilati bawahnya sampai kemudian tepat berada di depan kejantanan Naruto.

Sasuke mengecupi gundukan yang tertutup celana itu pelan, kemudian menggigitnya lalu ia elus-eluskan ke pipinya. Melihat Naruto yang semakin kesetanan, cepat-cepat Sasuke menarik celana Naruto, melepaskan berikut boxer dan celana dalamnya lalu melempar sembarang arah.

"Punyamu cukup besar Dobe." Puji Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu membuat pipi Naruto semakin memerah padam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya malu sekalipun sejak dulu ia memang optimis dengan ukurannya.

"Tapi punyaku jauh lebih besar loh!" salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Kini Naruto jengkel dan kembali marah.

"APA PEDULIKU TEME!"

"Kau semakin manis saat marah Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum licik. Sebelum Naruto kembali protes, Sasuke sudah mulai menjilati milik Naruto. membuat si blonde mengerang dan tidak jadi melontarkan segala caci makinya. Ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Kau suka Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat ujung lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang di ujung kejantanan Naruto yang sudah banyak meneteskan precum, Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meremat sprei yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sehingga robek meneteskan darah.

Gila! Sasuke memang berniat membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menggila.

Sementara lidahnya bekerja, tangan kanannya pun tidak mau menganggur, ia mengocok pangkal kejantanan Naruto, sesekali memainkan kedua bola kembarnya. Merasa milik Naruto sudah semakin basah, Sasuke memasukan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya.

"AHK!" Naruto tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak mengerang. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk terasa mual. Ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bisa merilekskan setiap syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya yang kini menegang. "Sukeeh…"

Dan teriakan memanggil sang pemerkosa biadab itu diiringi semburan hasratnya. Sasuke menelan habis sperma Naruto, ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dan mengukir seulas senyuman miring. Mata onyxnya terus mengawasi si blonde yang terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya. Memerah dengan peluh bercucuran, kulit tannya terlihat mengkilap membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya Dobe…" bisik Sasuke lalu kembali menindih Naruto. menggesek-gesekkan milik mereka, keduanya lagi-lagi mengerang.

Sasuke menciumi wajah Naruto penuh sayang. Hokage yang ternyata seorang homoseksual itu mengeluskan tangan putih pucatnya ke pipi Naruto, bibirnya mengecup bibir si blonde sekilas. Ia menempelkan kening mereka. menatap mata Naruto yang masih terpejam dengan sorot lembut yang tidak pernah didapatkan wanita mana pun yang selama ini begitu memujanya.

Biarlah semua orang memujanya…

Tapi yang akan Sasuke puja hanya sang Uzumaki yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya…

Biarlah semua orang mencintainya…

Karena yang akan dicintai Sasuke hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto sahabat kecilnya…

Biarlah semua orang menginginkannya…

Karena sampai kapan pun, yang ingin dimiliki Sasuke adalah tubuh si blonde yang saat ini sedang ditindihnya.

Sadar tidak sadar… Sasuke memang membiarkan dirinya tenggelam semakin dalam, terjerat pesona pemuda Uzumaki yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya. Tidak peduli pada fisiknya, tidak ambil pusing dengan marganya. Menganggapnya sahabat dan keluarga sekalipun Sasuke dulu sering menyakitinya.

Kini saatnya keadaan berbanding terbalik. Biarlah mulai saat ini Sasuke lah yang melindungi si blonde. Biarlah mulai saat ini dirinya menjadi sumber kebahagiaan dan kepercayaan pemuda pirang itu satu-satunya.

Yah… hanya satu-satunya.

Ia tidak mau Naruto bergantung pada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto… sangat!"

Bisikan lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan safir indah yang selama ini begitu dikagumi pemuda bermata malam yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." Sasuke berkata posesif. "Tidak Sakura, tidak Hinata, tidak siapa pun juga. Kau hanya milikku, untukku, dan apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu juga balas mencintaiku."

"Sasuke…" mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari rival abadinya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu, saat aku pikir kita tidak mungkin mengalahkan bijuu, satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku bagaimana caranya membawamu pergi bersamaku. Persetan jika mereka semua mati yang penting aku tetap bisa memilikimu."

"Itu namanya pengecut Teme!" protes Naruto sebal. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memikirkan hal serendah itu saat dulu mereka berperang.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Asal kau dan aku selamat, untuk apa memikirkan mereka?"

"Kau!"

"Tapi kemudian aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang amat tulus, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dan menawan. Kedua pipi Naruto bersemu merah melihatnya. Kini ia sadar kenapa begitu banyak wanita dan waria yang mengidolakan si raven?

"Karena itu aku juga memilih untuk diam dan melawan. Saat itu aku pikir mati pun tak apa, asal kau juga ikut mati bersamaku."

"Sungguh licik pemikiranmu itu, Teme."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke bibir Naruto, memberi isyarat pada pemuda pirang itu agar menjilat tiga jarinya. Naruto menurut saja, ia mengulum jari-jari Sasuke dan menjilatinya dengan lidah di dalam mulut. Membuat Sasuke yang terlanjur berpikiran kotor itu mendesis membayangkan yang kini dikulum Naruto adalah sesuatu dalam dirinya yang lain.

"Sudah!" Sasuke menarik kembali jarinya. Sebelum ia berubah pikiran untuk memperkosa mulut Naruto lebih dulu baru memerkosa lubangnya yang lain.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam diri Naruto. Naruto mengernyit, ia sedikit aneh pada benda yang keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Saat Sasuke memasukan jari keduanya, Naruto mulai merintih kesakitan, ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Dan sampai akhirnya Sasuke memasukan jarinya yang ketiga, kali ini Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Sakit Teme! Keluarkan!" perintah Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya agar Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang menyiksa.

"Sebentar Dobe…" Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya semakin cepat. Mencari titik yang bisa membuat Naruto mengerang. Tangan lainnya kini sudah mengocok kembali milik Naruto yang menegang, sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit pemuda di bawahnya.

"AHK!" Naruto blank sesaat. Ia merasakan salah satu sudut tumpul jari Sasuke menabrak satu titik yang membuatnya melayang. Melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum lega, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya, menabrak satu titik yang sama.

"Sukeh…" protes Naruto saat Sasuke menghentikan kocokan dan gerakan jari-jari di dalam tubuhnya. Mengeluarkannya lalu menyeringai pada Naruto yang memasang wajah cemberut. Sasuke mengecup keningnya sekilas lalu duduk tegak di antara kedua belah kaki Naruto. memposisikan diri.

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih menikmati ini, Naruto…" katanya sambil menekuk kedua kaki Naruto, membuat lubang Naruto terekspos lebih jelas. Sasuke meposisikan miliknya, ia mendesis saat setiap inchi miliknya memasuki lubang Naruto yang sempit dan mencengkeramnya amat erat.

"Santai Dobe, kau mau membuatku tidak bisa menghamilimu?"

"Aku laki-laki, mana mungkin bisa hamil, Teme?"

"Sudah kukatakan ini Mpreg." Dengus Sasuke jengkel. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sekaligus. Naruto menjerit kesakitan, merasakan tubuhnya seperti akan dibelah dua. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang basah yang mengalir, sepertinya itu darah Naruto. ia sudah merobek lubang sempit milik pemuda yang dicintainya, dan ia… sama sekali tidak menyesal. Uchiha brengsek!

"Sa-sakit 'Suke…"

"Hn." Sasuke mengocok milik Naruto. ingin pemuda blonde itu tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitnya. Masih berusaha tidak bergerak agar Naruto terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang kini menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sedikit rileks, serta cengkeraman lubang Naruto di miliknya melonggar, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

Naruto mengernyit menahan sakit, tapi ia sama sekali tidak protes. Protes pun percuma saja bukan? Seperti Sasuke mau mendengarkannya saja.

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya, gerakannya semakin cepat dengan bibirnya yang mengulum telinga Naruto. tangannya yang bebas memilin-milin nipple si pirang.

Lama-lama, Naruto mulai terbiasa, ia melenguh keras saat Sasuke mengenai g-spotnya. Memeluk Sasuke erat dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram punggungnya. Membiarkan pemuda raven yang sejak tadi mendesah di telinganya mengungkapkan kalimat cinta yang berulang. Syair-syair suara merdunya memasuki telinga Naruto, terekam oleh otaknya, dan membuat sesuatu di balik dadanya menghangat.

"Sasukeh…" Naruto memeluk Sasuke semakin erat saat gerakan Sasuke lebih menggila. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si raven, menghirup aroma maskulinnya yang begitu khas. Memabukannya, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa selama ini juga memiliki perasaan lain untuknya.

"Nahrutoh… Ouh…" Sasuke mengulum bibir Naruto, memasukan lidahnya yang semakin lihai ke mulut si blonde. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, ia mengerang tertahan. Perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya yang menyayu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang kini menyetubuhinya memang orang yang sama. Orang yang selama ini begitu dikejarnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandang rendah dirinya karena seorang jichuriki Kyuubi.

Sasuke… tidak pernah membencinya karena siluman rubah yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya saat semua orang dulu amat membencinya.

Sasuke, menatapnya biasa saja disaat semua orang selalu memandang jijik kearahnya…

Sasuke, bahkan mau melindunginya sekalipun Naruto sering mengajaknya adu tinju karena iri.

Memikirkan semua itu, tanpa sadar air mata Naruto menetes. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Diterima apa adanya bukan karena sudah melakukan suatu hal yang besar. Tapi, karena memang orang itu mensyukuri atas kelahirannya yang orang lain anggap petaka.

"Sasukeh Ahh!"

"Narutoh!"

Dan panggilan serak dua pemuda berkarakteristik terbalik itu mengakhiri percintaan mereka. saling memanggil nama orang yang mengisi penuh relung hati mereka. Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto, menyandarkan pipinya di pipi Naruto. napas mereka sama-sama terengah. Ini… menjadi sore yang luar biasa.

"Terima kasih… Sasuke…" bisik Naruto saat deru napasnya sudah kembali normal. Bola mata birunya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia tertegun saat melihat Naruto bercucuran air mata. Apa dia menyakitinya? Apa tadi Sasuke terlalu kasar?

"Naruto…"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku… terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku, terima kasih karena tidak pernah memandang rendah aku yang seorang jinchuriki, terima kasih karena sudah menganggapku keluargamu, terima kasih… terima kas-,"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. matanya sedikit terbelalak. Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya lalu mengecup kedua mata Naruto tipis dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lembut. "Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa pun yang pernah kulakukan untukmu…"

"…"

"Karena kehadiranmu saja sudah menjadi hal yang amat kusyukuri. Dosa yang kulakukan padamu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah aku berikan."

"…"

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku ingin menjadi Hokage?"

"Kenapa?" kali ini Naruto berani bertanya. Air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu, bukan kau yang melindungiku. Karena aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. kau tahu? Saat itu aku bisa saja menolak untukmu saat tetua desa memilihku. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, jika kau menjadi hokage, aku memiliki waktu yang amat terbatas untuk bersamamu.

"Kau pasti akan mengirimkan aku untuk menjalani banyak misi. Kau juga memiliki kebebasan untuk menikahi wanita yang kau cintai. Akan ada lebih banyak lagi wanita yang memujamu, dan mungkin… kehadiranku tidak akan ada artinya lagi."

"Sasuke…" pekik Naruto masih tidak percaya. ternyata Sasuke amat posesif terhadapnya. Terlalu banyak ketakutan yang dipancarkan kedua onyx-nya saat menceritakan pemikirannya jika Naruto yang menjadi hokage.

"Karena itu harus aku yang menjadi hokage. Menjadikanmu kapten ANBU dan memberimu tugas hanya berada di sisiku. Dengan itu aku bisa mengawasimu, mengusir semua orang yang menginginkanmu. Karena kau hanya milikku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke saja."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut lalu tersenyum menenangkan. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata yang nyaris membuat Sasuke membeku ditempat, "Mulai saat ini… aku sudah menjadi milikmu… Sasuke…"

Sasuke terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna makna dibalik kata yang Naruto ucapkan. Kemudian ia sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya, mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas laci kecil samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Menduduki perut Naruto lalu mengambil tangan kanannya. Sasuke mengelus jari manis Naruto lembut, ia menyematkan cincin perak polos ke jari manis coklat pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Dobe…" ucap Sasuke lembut. Membuat Naruto tersentak karena baru menyadari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengingat hal yang baginya sepele tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. "Sebagai hadiahnya… aku akan menikahimu."

**The end**

**Omake?**

"Hoek!" seorang pemuda blonde tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. kini ia berada di toilet ruangan hokage sambil memuntahkan segala isi yang ada di perutnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di wastafell dengan seorang raven yang sejak tadi terus setia memijiti tengkuknya. Sama sekali tidak merasa jijik.

Setelah merasa perutnya sedikit lega, Naruto berdiri lemas, Sasuke membantu Naruto mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto memang sering muntah-muntah, makan pun tidak berselera. Dan ajaibnya, ia jadi penyuka tomat sejati dan tidak mau lagi memakan ramen. Benar-benar fenomena mengejutkan dari seorang ninja yang penuh kejutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Melihat Naruto lemas melangkah, dengan gesit Sasuke memangkunya dan membawanya masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa dan mengelap keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Kepalaku sakit Teme…"

"Hn, tidak aneh."

"Apanya yang tidak aneh?" Naruto bertanya sangar. Ia mendelik tajam sekalipun matanya masih tampak sayu.

"Orang hamil muntah-muntah wajar, kan?" kata Sasuke watados.

"Eh?"

Brak! Kini kedua mata berbeda warna itu menoleh kearah pintu. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink yang menjatuhkan berkas-berkas di tangannya. Matanya melotot tidak percaya. ia masih tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

Apa Sasuke bilang?

Naruto hamil?

Tapi… mana mungkin?

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura sambil menghampiri kedua pemuda tampan yang kini balas menatapnya. Jika Naruto tampak begitu terkejut, Sasuke justru menatapnya santai. "Apa benar Naruto hamil? Tapi mana mungkin? Dia laki-laki."

"Ini Mpreg." Jelas Sasuke mulai bosan. Kenapa semua orang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dan ia harus menjawab yang sama pula? Apa anehnya jika Naruto sekarang hamil? Waktu itu kan Sasuke memaksanya menelan pil yang dibuatkan Kabuto untuknya. Pil yang bisa membuat laki-laki pun hamil walau sedikit berbahaya.

Tapi mengingat Naruto adalah seorang ninja hebat dengan stamina yang amat kuat. Tidak ada salahnya juga Sasuke dan si blonde itu memiliki anak.

"La-lalu siapa yang menghamilli Naruto? siapa yang menghamilimu, Baka?" Tanya Sakura dengan volume suaranya yang meninggi. Mata emerald cantik itu menatap si pirang penuh emosi. Siapa manusia nista yang tega menghamili sahabatnya padahal Naruto itu lelaki? Siapa pun itu… Sakura akan memelintir lehernya sampai mati.

Sakura tahu Naruto itu straight, Naruto masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi jika sampai Naruto sekarang hamil, sudah pasti si blonde itu diperkosa.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" panggil Naruto gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada rekan satu team mereka saat masih kecil. Jujur saja ia tidak mau kalau sampai Sakura kecewa dan terluka begitu tahu siap-

"Aku." Sasuke berkata santai. Menghentikan kontroversi hati (?) yang kini dialami Naruto. membuat pemuda bersurai pirang dan gadis bersurai pink terbelalak mendengar pengakuannya.

"Sakura, tolong check keadaan bayiku, ya?" lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia membungkuk, mengecup kening Naruto. tidak memedulikan pada mulut Sakura yang semakin menganga melihat adegan romantis mereka.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya lemas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**END**

**Huahahahahaha! Ini Nay ngambil hint-hint yang ada di Naruto aslinya ya. Nay nyiapin nih ff lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu loh. Persiapannya nyambut ultah Naru mateng banget, soalnya barengan sama ultah Nay juga sih. Hehehe. Walau Nay yakin bakalan ada typo.**

**Maaf telat publish, Nay super sibuk belakangan ini. Maaf lagi kalo ficnya kurang bagus dan ngecewain, awalnya Nay itu gak suka sama alurnya, soalnya Nay paling gak mau and gak setuju kalo Sasuke jadi hokage, tapi gara2 kepikiran terus makanya berandai-andai kayak gini. Huaaahahahahaha**

**Oh iya, semua fic Nay hiatus ya? Soalnya kesibukan Nay makin banyak. Dulu bisa nyempetin nulis tengah malam, sekarang sering kecapean jadi nulis paling nyicil kalo sempet Cuma 100 word, yg pernah gabung difb Nay pasti taulah kesibukan Nay di duta gimana.**

**makasih udah nyempatin buat baca.**

**RnR Peliiis?**


End file.
